


Imena Island

by Icepif



Category: Fairy Tail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icepif/pseuds/Icepif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On an island in the middle of nowhere, life is peaceful. With a perfect sea, beautiful forests and gorgeous mountains, Life couldn't be more perfect. An island free from magic.</p><p>Or so they believed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Island of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Bold means Narrator is talking~

**The world of Earthland.**

**A large world, full of magic, wars, and stories.**

**Off the coast of the main land is a small island.**

**The island of dreams**

**Imena.**

**An island, mysteriously surrounded by a wall of mist.**

**Rarely seen y sailors, and people of the main land.**

**Only a select few sailors have ever landed on this island,**

**Home of only a few hundred people.**

**The tales of this island haunt sailors and the main land.**

**This island of mystery and curses.**

**And of the few who have seen the island,**

**none can tell the tale as great as the one about to unfold.**

**This is a tale of two of that island's inhabitants.**

**A tale of friendship, dreams, and the truth.**

**The tale of Imena island and its haunting curse unfolds.**

 

“Hurry up Evie!”  A young girl, looking at the age of 10, rushes down the dirt streets of her island home, avoiding all the older citizens as she speeds toward the coast. Her short orange hair gets some lift as the air speeds past her, the front of her dirty white shirt pressing against her torso before coming to a stop, turning her weight to face from where she came from.. She looks back toward a small girl, looking about 7, trying to catch up.

 

“You’re going too fast Lynn” The girl pants, her long brown hair falling over her blueish green dress as she stops, catching her breath. The older looking laughs as she rushes back toward her friend.

“If you can't keep up, I’ll just have to carry you Vie” Lynn laughs as she grabs Evie and lifts her over her shoulder, not giving the brown haired girl time to react. 

 

“Wahhh! Lynn, put me down right now! I can run I just needed to catch my breath!” Evie whines,one hand reaching back to pull her dress down, the other small hand, now balled into a fists, beating against Lynn's back as the other takes off running, refusing to drop her. The two speed down the busy streets, the older members smiling at the two as they rush by, comments sprinkled in about how they are behaving. 

 

“Those two are quite lively aren't they”

 

“I would say, those two have far too much energy to spare”

 

“Remember, we were once that energetic” Evie finally manages to break Lynn's grip, falling into the grassy ground of the cliff edge. 

 

“I knew it would be faster if I carried you from the start” The orange head laughs, brushing her bangs out of her face. The brunette pouts, crossing her arms like the small child she looked and turned her back to the other. 

 

“Oh come on Vie, don't be such a pouty poo! We got here quickly and the water levels, plus the sun, are still high. Everything is perfect” 

 

“No! Not after what you did! I'm going home, you can hang out all you want by yourself” Evie playfully pouts, standing up and beginning to walk away before Lynn's arms wrap around her small waist and lift her into the air. 

 

“Sorry girlie, you aren't going anywhere!” Lynn laughs, spinning them both around playfully, unaware of the cliff behind them both. 

 

“H-Hey! Be careful or we are gonna-”

 

“Ah!” Lynn's foot slips, sending them both backwards and off the edge. Lynn quickly releases her grip on Evie, both of them speeding toward the water. 

 

“Lllyynnnnnn!” 

 

“Sorrryyyyy!” The two shift their weights quickly before making impact on the water. The water sits still before Lynn surfaces, the brightest smile on her face. 

 

“You have to admit that was funny Eve… Eve?” Her bright green eyes turned from joyful to panic as the brunette has yet to surface. She turns in the water quickly, trying to find the smaller girl somewhere in the water.

 

“Evie? EVIE?! EVI-” She screams before being pulled back under the water. She opens her eyes to be met by a pair of bright blue ones. A smile forms, air bubbles escape from it before they both surface. 

 

“WHAT THE HELL YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH” 

 

“That’s called revenge for carrying me through town and accidentally throwing me off a cliff!” Evie laughs, splashing the salty water onto the others face. Lynn releases a small pout as Evie returns to beneath the waves, doing a little spin before swimming toward the islands beach, the water brushing her hair back as she maneuvers the currents, gracefully moving along. Lynn dives after the brunette, moving quickly to make up the distance between them. Though Lynn had the advantage on land, Evie had the advantage in the ocean. The two raced around and splashed playfully in the peaceful water until the sun was approaching the coast at sunset. They climbed onto the sandy shore of their island, home, both still laughing and smiling. 

 

“Hey, Lynn…” Evie asks quietly, looking at the now pinkish in tint sky, her long brown hair picking up the stand as she layed on her back.

 

“What’s up Vie?”

 

“Do you think we’ll always be on the Imena?” The question threw Lynn off, she never expected Evie to be one to mention off the island. She sat up, her soaked bangs flinging in front of her face. She tapped her chin a few times, trying to come up with an answer. 

 

“I’m not sure. Imena has always been our home, but I think exploring the world beyond the sea mist would be something we will do together” Lynn finally answers after the two sat in silence for a minute. Evie sat up, wet sand clumps falling off her damp skin. A smile appears on her face as she looks out toward the wall of sea mist, wondering what was beyond the mysterious wall. The small girl stands up, throwing both fists into the air, looking toward the calm ocean. 

 

“We shall explore the world beyond Imena together!”   
  


“Together!” The taller stands up, repeating the same motion, the two looking at one another, large smiles on their faces. As Lynn throws an arm around her small friend, a haunting feeling falls over the two. Neither one dared to tell the other, but instead shared a kind smile. A small yawn escapes Evie’s mouth as Lynn maneuvers herself to be holding Evie piggyback style. 

 

“We will do anything together Evie, now let's get you home” Lynn whispers quietly, walking toward the dirt road, returning them to their village. Evie drifts off, her head lying limply on Lynn’s shoulder. 

 

“I hope you’re parents return home from their mission on the mainland soon Evie, you seem so lonely at your house without them around” The orange head speaks to herself, knowing her friend was too asleep to hear her. She adjusts the small dress on her friend, making sure she was covered properly before they entered the town. As she walked slowly down the less busy streets, eyes looked upon her and her passenger. 

“Isn’t it a little late for those two to be out?”

 

“I thought they were both inside”

“The elder won’t be happy if they are caught out this late.” Murmurs of similar tones were surrounded the two as they approached a small house. Lynn managed to push the door open, revealing 3 sleeping mats on the ground, as well as a small lit candle and a pile of books. Gently, she laid the now fully asleep Evie onto a sleeping mat, before closing the door and laying down on a mat next to her. 

 

“Sleep well Evie, hope you have an amazing dream” Lynn says sleepily, as she blows out the candle and falls asleep.

 

Evie stands on her island shore, looking toward the ocean, a gentle breeze blowing her hair behind her. The wall of mist suddenly parts, revealing a black and starry sky. She takes a few steps forward before stopping, as a black smoke approaches her. The small girl stares confused at the strange smoke as it wraps around her legs once. It slips past her, heading toward the village behind her. 

 

“Go to your freedom” An eerie voice rings in her ears as she smoke vanishes toward the village. Evie stares in the direct toward the village, before the voice rings again “Leave the island. Go to your freedom.”

 

She stops in her tracks,the wind suddenly picking up as the village she was staring at

gets engulfed in the dark smoke, not a single voice rising through the darkness. She lowers her head, before rushing forward, approaching the strange smoke. As she bursts into the darkness, the wind, the voice, and the dream, all fade away, as if they were never there to begin with. 


	2. Chapter 2

The harsh light of the sun shines down on Evie’s face, awakening her ever so slightly from her slumber. As she lifts her arm to protect herself from the sunlight, she adjusts herself to sit up. Her eyes wander a bit before falling onto Lynn, fast asleep. The young girl giggles before standing up and moving behind a dressing screen, changing into a short pink dress. She tied her long brown hair up using a spare piece of rope hanging on the wall. As Evie attempts to sneak past Lynn, a hand grabs her ankle and pulls her back. A loud cheep escapes her mouth before Lynn pulls her down onto the sleeping mat next to her. 

 

“Ow.. What was that for Lynn” Evie mutters, rubbing her butt, before making eye contact with the orange head. Lynn only gives a tired smile at her before releasing her grip on Evie. She sits up, stretching her arms out, a loud yawn accompanying the  motion. 

 

“You know you’re not very good at being quiet in the morning” Lynn says smugly, rubbing the remaining sleep from her eyes. She slowly moves to her feet, her orange hair doing a slight bob before resting loosely above her shoulders. The female swings around the dressing screen, only emerging a few minutes later, wearing a simple shirt and shorts. 

“We have some work to do Today Vie, or we won’t be able to get food for dinner tonight” The taller female says, tying her bangs up using a headband before playful dancing over to the shorter one. She grabs the brunettes hand and spins her playfully before pulling her out of the door, giving Evie little times to react. The island's strong sun shines down on the two once the emerge from the small building. Adults and children run along the streets, carrying crates and vases full of food and water. A young boy races down the street, before being chased by two others, all smiling and laughing. 

 

“Imena really is beautiful, isn’t it Eve?” Lynn smiles, looking toward her friend. Evie’s blue eyes shimmer in the sun, her face almost still. Evie couldn’t help but think of that dream she had last night, the smoke, the island, her leaving.  _ “Leave the island…”  _ Evie’s minds was racing, basically toning out all surrounding sounds. 

 

“EVIE!” Lynn's voice penetrates the thoughts, Evie’s eye snapping up to meet Lynn’s green eyes. A look of worry and concern are what the blue eyes discovered. Lynn’s face wasn’t very far from the brunettes, which caused her to flinch backwards, her foot sliding backwards before the back of her leg coming into contact with the crate she had placed outside her house. Another instinct causing the hurt leg to pull up, balance becoming non existence. Before the brunette can hit the ground below her, a pair of arms are wrapped around her torso and pulling her back up to a standing position. Evie stares at Lynn’s face before stepping away from her, being a bit more cautious of her surroundings.

 

“I was going to ask what you were thinking about, but I think the more present question should be are you alright?” Lynn asks as Evie adjusts her dress and hair. She nods quickly, a slight blush of embarrassment on her face as she stares at the ground.  _ “If this is an ulman for the rest of the day, may the spirits have mercy on my clumsiness”  _ Evie thinks to herself before looking up at Lynn, still examining her friend. 

 

“Well besides that… Ms. Dina said yesterday she should have some work for us, we might be able to go to the temple today!” Lynn exclaims excitedly, giving a slight hop when announcing the possible plans. Evie’s eyes widen. 

 

“You mean, we could bring offering?! I thought you wouldn’t do that until you were at least 15!” Evie explains in shock and excitement. Lynn nods excitedly, before picking Evie up without her acknowledgement and throwing her onto her back again. Before Evie can protest being carried, Lynn had begun bolting down the dirt streets. 

 

“Lynn! You know I can walk! My leg isn’t that hurt!” Evie screams, pulling her dress down again, while she wraps an  arm around Lynn's neck to prevent her from falling off. A wide grin dances across Lynn’s face as they speed down the hustling streets. They speed by the same couple from yesterday, who only waves and laughs when Evie mouths to them ‘Help me!’.  The two skid to a stop in front of an empty shop stand. Evie, manages to kick her legs enough that Lynn releases her tight grip, causing the female falling backwards. Before making contact she does a roll so she wouldn’t injure herself more than she already had. 

 

“Ms Dina?! It’s Lynn Aislin and Evie Somnia!” Lynn calls out loudly around the stand. An older woman pokes her head up from behind the counter. Her bright golden hair was tied into a bun on the top of her head, hazel eyes bolting between the two girls. A warm smile appears on her face as she stands up straight, revealing her tall and thin figure. 

 

“Nii! Vii! Thank goodness you both are here!” The females high pitched voice rings as she smiles at the two younger females. She bends back down to below her counter and pulls out a large empty box. 

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but can you two run deliveries for me today? I’m suppose to meet some sailors at the island port for my delivery, and the elders requested these items for tonight's offerings.” Dina explains, moving some items into the large box. The two young girls watch the box intently, examining the items being placed into it. Some bread, some beads and jewelry, and a stone etched with the islands insignia on it. 

 

“Wow! What type of gemstone is that?” Evie asks, staring at the blue stone etched in gold. The decal formed the same of a falling feather, the thin lines delicately and strategically placed. 

 

“That’s a moonstone, apparently they are very rare on the mainland, but are found very commonly on an island called Galuna. Who knew!” Dina explains, placing a thin, silky fabric on top of all the items, tucking in the sides to hold everything in place. 

 

“And done! Now, be very careful with this box, we can’t have anything be broken or damaged, being they are going to be offered to the island’s guardian spirits.” Dina explains as she lifts the box off the counter and holds it against her chest, arms underneath it for support. She kneels down to the same height as Lynn, who has her arms extended outward, prepared to take the box from the older female. As the precious cargo is placed into Lynn’s hand, Dina pulls out a piece of paper from behind her counter and hands it to Evie. 

 

“Here, take this paper to the elders to let them know I went to the shore to get my delivery, and that I want to nominate you two to bring the items to the Temple of Dreams in my place. Can you do that?”

 

“Y-You want us to go in your place?”

 

“Yes Yes YES! We get to go to the temple!” Lynn hops estatically, the box slipping from her grip. Both Dina and Evie move quickly to catch the box midair. They gently remove the fabric, to their relief, finding nothing damaged from the movement. Two two release a sigh as Lynn rubs the back of her head awkwardly, laughing at the situation. 

 

“I would ask Vii to to carry the box instead of Nii, but I know you’re upper body strength isn’t the best because of your condition.” The blonde mummers before finishing the sentence facing the brunette. The short girl nods in agreement to the statement. Even though she was only a year younger than Lynn, who was 10, Evie looked like she was 6 from a stunted growth. The island elders said it was because the island spirits had great things in mind to make up for her lack of strength and height, though most mainland doctors would say it’s just stunted growth and weak bones. Dina hands the box back to Lynn, giving her a stern look of ‘guard this box with your life’. A shiver goes down the orange haired females spine before nodding in understanding. With a quick readjustment of the box the two young begin to walk down the roads, much more cautious this time than earlier. 

 

The islands bright sunny day has now shifted to a cloudy afternoon. A breeze has picked up, lifting both of their hair behind them as she navigate the less crowded streets.

 

“Must be a storm coming in… I hope we will make it before it starts raining” Evie murmurs, extending her hand outward. A few small droplets land on small hand, causing her gaze to move upwards. 

 

“We’ll make its. It's only a few yard from here. If we pick up the pace we can make it before the storm reaches its bulk” Lynn's orange hair flurries into her face as they turn a corner, the wind now against them than aiding them. Evie sighs, as much as she agreed with her best friend, she didn't want the cargo to be dropped and damaged, and risking letting Dina down. 

 

“Maybe a little faster. But don't run” The brunette finally caves, moving at a slight jog. The taller female smirks before moving to a slight jog, Evie doing the same. They stop in front of a larger building as the rain began to pick up washing away the dirt roads, instead making mud streams. The smaller girl reaches for the door before it flies open. A older male stands there, staring at the two females.

 

“You’re late.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't expect a happy ending. 
> 
> This is the Backstory of my OC, Evie Somnia. 
> 
> If you want to read the Main story that she is in, please check out the work "Griffin Eye" by EvanRezane


End file.
